Cho the Ho with Harryor are they?
by boycrazy
Summary: After the end of the 4th book. It's Harry and Cho but won't be for long...I'm not a Harry Cho supporter...Maybe this shouldn't be rated Pg 13....Steamy relationships to come! I COULD change it....
1. Default Chapter

Cho the Ho with Harry.Or are they?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
After everything that was going on at the moment in the wizarding world, Harry had a lot on his mind. The fear of what was yet to come lay in the air. He had bound in his mind Hagrid's words of wisdom: "What will come will come, and we'll meet it when it does." His spirits were a little lighter now that time had past. He was leaving Kings Cross station, where there stood Uncle Vernon waiting for him. He said his good-byes and was even a little surprised when Hermione kissed him. He felt kind of odd about this but knew it was just in light of everything. But because of earlier events that had happened at school, Harry felt himself relive them.  
  
The time was the night of the third task. Harry had calmed down a little as he listened to Dumbledore speak. He couldn't help but glance over at Cho to see her reaction as Dumbledore toasted to Cedric's death. He noticed her silent tears streaming down her face. He couldn't help but feel dead sorry for her.  
  
Cedric had been her boyfriend. After seeing the look and tears on her face, he felt a sudden urge. He felt he should be next to her, comforting her. He decided it was best to act soon. After the banquet. When everyone had filled their stomachs as much as they could in spite of everything, people began to leave. He noticed Cho reluctantly get up. He stayed behind and told Ron to go on without him. Cho was picking up her bag as Harry walked over. "Er, excuse me. Cho?" Cho looked up startled and hurriedly wiped her eyes. Harry looked down. He supposed this wasn't the time to speak to her. But then. "Thank you so much Harry." Said Cho. "Uh?" Harry replied. "You tried to save Cedric. You saved his body, I mean, you risked your own life to return his body to us." Cho explained. Her eyes filled with tears again. "I felt I at least owed it to him." He honestly didn't know what else to say. He didn't even know why he had spoken to her. He just felt he had to. "So, are you OK? I honestly hate to see you sad like this." Harry felt himself go red as he said this. "Really? Well, I am upset. All of this is just such a shock. This wasn't supposed to happen!" As she said this, she turned and started to cry.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her shoulder, pulled her around and started to half hug her and half hold her. He wasn't even sure she wanted him to hold her, but miraculously she held his arm and cried into his shoulder. He didn't know what to do next. He muttered into her ear, "It's all right. Everything's gonna be OK." "I'm so scared. It's not just that Cedric is gone, but that Voldemort is back. No one knows what's gonna happen." As she said this, Harry felt a twinge of fear. He pulled her away to look at her. She looked back into his eyes. "Listen, I'm scared too. But Dumbledore has a plan. If we have Dumbledore on our side, we have a pretty good chance." He smiled at her. She smiled back and said, "Harry, why do you want to cheer me up so much? Why do you care?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. Then as if someone was speaking for him, "Well I like you. I mean I don't want to see you sad. I don't want to see your beautiful face so worried." "What? Um, really?! I well, um I kind of liked you too. It's just, I didn't think you liked me as well so I gave up. But know I know you're really sweet." Before Harry could reply, Cho bent down and kissed him on the lips for about two seconds. Harry stood there thunderstruck. He heard a cry from behind them and realized they weren't alone. Ron had just walked in looking for Harry. Cho blushing, hurried out with a muttered good-bye. Harry walked up to Ron. Before Ron could say anything, harry just told him, "Our lives are changing very rapidly huh?"  
  
He was back at Kings Cross. He walked toward Uncle Vernon. Even the look on his uncle's face couldn't ruin his thoughts. What was yet to come would come. If only Harry and the rest knew how much better their chances were against Voldemort.  
  
Well? Reply please! 


	2. Figure it out

I'd just like to say that I do not own any characters so JK I respect you! Please review to this so I know if I'm doing well. I have 5 chapters written up but I need to know if you guys like it..Thanks!  
  
Harry was in the back seat of his uncle's car. Dudley was munching on a slab of chocolate next to him. Harry didn't know what emotions he should be showing now. Voldemort was back. Truthfully, as important as this was, Harry didn't want to think about that. He started to relive the rest of his Hogwarts time.  
  
The time was right after Ron had walked in on Cho and Harry. As Harry and Ron were walking back to their dormitories, Harry just couldn't help but smile. As Ron pulled open the portrait hole, he noticed and pulled Harry to a small corner in the common room. "Harry! That's wicked! She kissed you! Ok, fill me in NOW! I knew you liked her but." "SHHH!" Harry hissed. He shoved his thumb in the direction of Ginny by the fire. She had noticed them come in and was listening. When Harry pointed at her, she quickly looked down. Harry gestured to the boys dormitories. As they walked to the dormitories, Ron couldn't help but whisper, "That's so cool. I feel so great for you. You two like each other." Ginny had heard enough to know what was going on.  
  
She threw her book down preparing to run to her bed and start to cry, but thought better of it. What did this mean? Did Harry have a girlfirend now? Supposedly he had actually kissed a girl, no wait, SHE had kissed HIM. He had obviously liked it if they liked each other. But who was the girl? Ginny sat and pondered on this thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry had just told Ron everything that had happened in the Great Hall. "So how do you feel? What's going to happen?" Ron asked. "I don't know. It just happened. I mean I'm happy and all. I'll find out tomorrow." "How are you going to meet her to talk?" Ron asked. "Mmmm. Well, there's always the old fashioned way. I'll just send her a letter with Hedwig." Harry explained. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
He wrote: CHO- I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED. MEET ME BY THE LAKE TOMORROW AT 10. -HARRY  
  
He beckoned Ron to follow him as they made their was to the owlry. Ginny looked up as they left. Who could the girl possibly be? Then it hit her! Hermione! It had to be her. They were ALWAYS together. And that thing with Viktor Krum would blow over. He lived in Bulgaria. She looked over as Hermione came in. Her eyes were red. That could be from crying over Viktor leaving, but Ginny knew better.  
  
Reply guys! You are my inspiration! 


End file.
